


You don't like egg nog? (Behind the door: day 13)

by DoctorBilly



Series: Behind the door: Advent calendar2014 [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 13 of my Advent Calendar for 2014. Prompts are from locations behind the <a href="http://www.safestyle-windows.co.uk/secret-door/index.html">Secret Door</a></p><p>This story takes place towards the end of  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1850431/chapters/3980371">You Are My Only</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't like egg nog? (Behind the door: day 13)

**Author's Note:**

> Mycroft and Logan discuss their first Christmas. 
> 
> If the image is not visible on your device, you can see it [ here ](http://doctor-billy.tumblr.com/post/105074870533/behind-the-door-day-13-the-white-house-story)

" _I won't ask what you're doing there_."

"Nothing very exciting, I assure you. I've seen the president pardoning a turkey…"

Mycroft hears muffled laughter at the other end of the phone.

" _What had the turkey done?_ "

"Had the temerity to think itself good enough to be thanksgiving dinner, I imagine."

Mycroft gives a wry smile

"There are so many traditions, my head is spinning. The Christmas tree arrived this morning. On a horse-drawn carriage, no less."

" _Don't be an old curmudgeon, Mycroft. It's Christmas._ "

"I didn't think you made much of that particular holiday…"

Logan can hear the note of wistfulness in Mycroft's voice.

" _Aye. Hogmanay is my big celebration. But I have a wee tree and a few traditions of my own. If you're back before Christmas Eve you should come up to St Andrews. We can be curmudgeons together._ "

"I would like that, very much. But I will have to bring security personnel…"

" _They'll have learned how to be discreet, I imagine. I don't remember them getting in the way last time you were here._ "

"Circumstances were slightly different then. But yes, they know how to be discreet."

" _Good. Let me know when you'll be here. And Mycroft?_ "

"Yes?"

" _Bring those nice silk pyjamas._ "

Logan laughs as he hears Mycroft draw in a breath. He can _almost_ hear the British Government blushing.

"Jack…"

" _Aye. I miss you, too. Look, if you can't make it for Christmas, come as soon as you can._ "

"I'll do my very best."

" _I know. Now go and drink your egg nog…_ "

Both men shudder, and laugh.

"You don't like egg nog either?"

" _Never had it. And don't intend to. I've a nice whisky maturing away in the cupboard under the stairs. I'll open it when you get here._ "

"I'll look forward to that. Goodnight Jack."

" _Goodnight, Mycroft._ "


End file.
